


Hot Chocolate

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets caught in torrential rain and dives into a coffee shop for shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this now bc I'm fucking pissed at what someone commented on the fic I posted yesterday, thanks asshole it's not like I'm sad enough or anything
> 
> Written for [ multishippingrocks' ](multishippingrocks.tumblr.com) rare pair Thursday (early I know but oh well)

Rain pounded down onto the pavement, bouncing off the ground the weather was that bad. Wind swept through the streets of Pal Alto, blowing away anyone that dared venture outside. Sam was stuck in the middle of it, soaked clothing sticking to him. All he could pray was it didn't start thunder and lightning. 

The school library had been shut down due to the severe weather warning, leaving Sam too far away from his dorm to get there before he was drenched. He had thought of using his bag as an umberella, but his laptop was too important. So he was dammed to walking the streets in the worst winter storm he'd ever seen.

In the distant, he saw light in a wide window, and headed that way.

A little bell jingled as he stumbled into the building. Everyone who was sat in the shop glared at Sam as he let in the cold air. The scent of coffee hung heavily in air and, as Sam looked around, he realised he was in some sort of coffee shop. 

The baristas on duty weren't busy, instead watching Sam approach the bar. One was a man, just under Sam's height with dark eyes and blue hair, who Sam had seen around campus - who Charlie reffered to as 'his bae'. The other was a short girl, he'd seen Charlie talk to her a few times, who was smirking at the other batista. Sam rooted around in his pockets, searching for the money for a cup of coffee. As he moved closer to the counter, he saw the prices for all the drinks, and he pulled out a dollar bill. Sighing, he realised all he could afford was a bottle of water.

"Water, please," Sam heaved, leaning over the counter. The short girl sauntered over, winking at Sam's crush on the way, then handed Sam an uncapped bottle. He read her name tag, seeing she was called Meg.

"Looks like you've had a bit too much water," Meg laughed.

"Can't help that it's raining," Sam muttered in reply, pouting at bit. Meg raised her eyebrows, seeing that Sam was actually upset, and from the back he saw his crush flash him a sympathetic smile.

"I'll turn the radiators up for you, kiddo," Meg grinned, taking the money from Sam's hand. He grumbled about the radiators not being enough for him, but took a corner seat anyway.

Thankfully for Sam, there was a plug socket under the radiator so he could continue his work. While he tapped away, the world carried on around him. He took the occasional sip of his water, but focused mostly on his research project for sociology. Sam didn't notice how dark it was getting outside, or how the rain was starting to let up.

He didn't notice anything until there was a shadow beside his table.

Looking up, he found Meg stood by him, a large mug topped high with whipped cream and chocolate in her hand. Gently, she placed it on the table so it was safe from falling on the floor. 

"Hot chocolate, on the house," Meg said, waiting for Sam to understand. When he opened his mouth to protest, she jabbed her thumb towards his crush. "Cas made it for ya, said he'd pay for it." As Sam glanced over to the counter, Cas smiled shyly at him and waved, a light blush creeping across his face. Quickly, Sam looked away and hid his face, nervous about Cas'attention being on him.

"Tell him thank you," Sam mumbled, though there was a dazily happy expression on his face. Meg rolled her eyes as she stakled back to the counter, leaving Sam alone with his work and his drink. He left it a couple of seconds to cool, but soon took a sip.

It tasted like heaven on his tongue. There were hints of real chocolate in it, Sam could tell, and there was a salted caramel mix with it. Despite the scalding of the water, his mouth felt cool because of the whipped cream. He looked at the drink guilt riddled, before pushing himself up.

All eyes were on him as he crossed the cafe, granted most had gone home so it was mostly Stanford students still working. He tripped over a chair before stumbling towards the counter. Clattering down onto the counter, Sam attracted the attention of Cas. The hot chocolate tipped over the lip of the mug and onto the side. Cas hurried over and Sam took the opportunity to talk to him.

"I'm sorry, I can't accept this drink," Sam muttered, pushing the drink back to Cas without looking him in eye.

"Why not, did I overstep a boundry?" Cas babbled, taking the hot chocolate and checking it over. 

"No it's not that," Sam replied, glancing up to see Cas' blue eyes watching him carefully. It made him feel like Cas was hanging onto his every word. "No, it's um- It's too nice for it to be free." Cas' eyes widened.

"Thank you! It's my own recipe," Cas grinned proudly. "I'm really glad you liked it, though I don't mind you having it for free. You look frozen."

"I'd feel really bad," Sam sighed, staring at the hot chocolate, torn whether to take it or not.

"Well, I'm sure we could come to some other arrangement," Cas tried to smirk, but his fingers were twitching nervously. "Maybe a date? This Saturday?"

Blushing, Sam nodded and smiled. He pulled the hot chocolate back to him, taking a long sip of the sweet drink. It was a confirmation to Cas about them going out.

"I think hot chocolate is worth a date," he chuckled. Cas was staring at his upper lip, and he realised he could feel the sticky cream clinging to his face.

"You got some cream there, let me fix it." Sam expected Cas to wipe it away with his thumb, but was surprised when Cas leant over the counter to kiss Sam. He licked the cream away before roughly kissing Sam.

Behind them, someone coughed and Sam pulled away to see Meg walking past.

"'Bout damn time," she grumbled, slapping Cas on the back of the head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Also I hope you're having a better day than me.
> 
> Please only leave a comment if you're going to be nice
> 
> This was incredibly unbeta'd and also written on my phone so like, it's terrible
> 
> My tumblr is [ benevolentsam ](http://benevolentsam.tumblr.com) if you want to talk


End file.
